Preserved in a Diary
by Drusilla13
Summary: What Ginny wrote to Tom Riddle in his diary and how he replied. Read carefully, you may find hints. Set in Cos, each chapter is a month.
1. August

**~Preserved in a Diary~**

AN: This story is about what Ginny wrote in Tom Riddle's diary. Set in the CoS. Tell me if there are any mistakes. Tom's words are in italics. Please R&R!

August 7th

I just wish I could talk to him

_Talk to whom?_

Did someone write that?

_Yes _

Is this book charmed I didn't notice the ink disappearing at first, I don't understand.

_I've been closed, kept in the dark for a long time, how did you find my diary?_

It was just in my Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration book, between the pages.

_Interesting, what year is it?_

1992

_Tell me, what is your name?_

Ginny Weasly, not a very good name, I don't like it. What's your name?

_Tom Riddle, I think it's a filthy name, it's on the cover._

Oh I see it, but I think it's a nice name. I don't know if I should be talking to you, someone else probably owns this diary, the owner of my Transfiguration book maybe. I think I'll return it to Flourish and Blotts.

_Don't return it, no one has talked to me for fifty years._

Fifty years, that's terrible, you must have been so lonely.

_I was, but now you've found me, write to me, you seem like a nice girl._

I don't know, what do you want me to write about?

_You, your life, you can write to me like a diary, who did you want to talk to?_

When I first wrote? I don't know if I can say, you're like a real person.

_I am, you can trust me, who is this person?_

Harry Potter, the Harry Potter, the Boy who lived.

_I don't understand._

Tom, you've been alone for 50 years, so much has happened.

_Tell me._

Well, I don't know if I can explain it right. There was a lot of killing by one man, he had a lot of supporters and everyone was afraid. Harry changed that, He Who Must Not Be Named killed his parents and tried to kill him when he was a baby but he couldn't and that caused his downfall. I don't really understand but poor Harry had to go and live with his horrible Aunt and Uncle.

_Muggles__?___

Yes and they treated him really badly, my brothers brought him to our place and they didn't even bother telling me they were going to fetch him. I was only wearing a nightdress when he got back. It's so unfair, I can't stand it, they never include me in anything.

_Sounds terrible,_

I have to go now, its way past my bedtime and my mum is telling me to turn my light off.

_Goodnight Ginny, write soon._

I will, goodnight Tom.

August 8th

Tom? Are you there?

_Yes, always._

I want to know about you Tom.

_I don't know what to tell, my life has been boring._

Do you have any brothers or sisters?

_No_

You are so lucky, brothers can be annoying and I'm going to have to go to school with them.

_What school are you going to?_

Hogwarts.

_I see, you must be leaving soon._

Yes, the 1st of September.

_Please bring me along._

Okay, it will be nice to have someone to talk to.

_Tell me more about Harry._

He is a year older than me; he has black hair and brilliant green eyes. I have to go Tom mum's calling me down for dinner.

_Goodbye,_

Bye.

August 11th

Tom?

_Yes?_

Are you sure it would be okay if I kept you?

_Yes Ginny, whenever you need some company I'm here._

I'm so glad of that, that you're like my diary. Tom?

_Yes?_

You were a person?

_I was._

How old were you? Were you at school?

_In my 6th year.___

You don't mind being my diary?

_Of course not, to have you talking to me, makes me stronger._

I have to go now Tom, I'll write again soon.

August 14th

Dear Tom, I still haven't said a word to Harry, he must think I'm a bloody idiot, although he already knows,

_Knows what?_

Oh Tom, can you keep a secret?

_Of course, that's what diaries are for._

But what if my brothers find you?

_I won't tell them anything. _

Well, I think I have a crush on Harry, there I wrote it! I feel so stupid now.

_It's not stupid. It's normal._

It doesn't feel normal, I haven't felt this way before. I just hate my brothers for teasing me about it, Fred was making kissing noises at the dinner table.

_It must be frustrating._

It is, I have to go now, bye.

August 20th

Sorry I haven't written in a while Tom. Please don't be mad.

_I'm glad you are writing now, makes me feel stronger._

I'm kind of lonely, the boys are off doing their own thing, mum's really busy and dad's at work.

_How many brothers do you have?_

Six, Ron's a year older than me, then there's Fred and George who are twins, and there's Percy, Charlie and Bill. Oh and Percy's a prefect at the moment.

_At Hogwarts, that's great._

My brothers are so annoying though, especially Fred and George, always teasing me and playing jokes on people. I have to go to lunch now, I'm being called.

August 24th

Dear Tom, I can't wait to go to Hogwarts, I can't imagine what it will be like. I hope I'm in Gryffindor though.

_Why's that?_

My whole family was sorted into that house, I don't see myself in any of the other houses.

_You have to be brave._

But I'm not at all brave, I can't even talk to Harry!

_This Harry sounds like an interesting boy, Gryffindor as well?_

Yes, he's in Gryffindor, he's more of a Gryffindor than any of us. 

_Why do you think that?_

He defeated You Know Who, twice!

_Sounds amazing, though, I can't imagine._

Oh Tom, fifty years, what year is that?

_1942_

So long ago, I can't imagine that. I should go now Tom, goodbye.

August 29th

I've been getting all of my things ready to go to school, so much of it is second hand, except for the books Harry gave me. Two more days until we leave, are you sure you want to come Tom?

_Yes Ginny, I've been waiting._

Okay. I have to go, mum wants to see if my new robes fit, well, they're not new, they're second hand, bye.

August 31st

Dear Tom, I'm so excited but so nervous, we're leaving tomorrow. I'm worried, what if no one likes me? Or I don't make any friends?

_I'm sure such a nice girl like you will make friends._

I hope you're right, and if I don't I have you.

_Always.___

It will be so great, I'll be in a dormitory with other girls. I do hope I'll be in Gryffindor and I hope people don't judge me because my family is a bit short of money.

_You'll be fine, just don't forget me._

I won't. Goodnight Tom.

_Goodnight._


	2. September

September 1st

Dear Tom, I'm so worried and I nearly forgot you!

_Forgot me?_

Please don't be mad. I wouldn't be able to survive going to Hogwarts without you.

_Maybe it was all the excitement with starting school, you'll make new friends and you will forget me._

No Tom, I won't forget you, you've helped me through the past month and I'll keep writing to you during the year.

_Do you promise that Ginny?_

Yes, I promise! Are you still angry at me?

_No, I wasn't angry just disappointed, but I forgive you._

Thank you Tom, I wanted to talk to you, I'm so worried.

_Write to me._

Ron and Harry, they aren't on the train. I've looked through all the compartments and Hermione doesn't know where they are even though she's best friends with them. I'm just so worried!

_You seem troubled._

Well yes, I don't know, maybe they just missed the train but I can't help being worried.

_Its__ only natural to be worried about your brother and Harry._

I know, I just hope they are okay.

_Nothing can be done now if you are already on your way to Hogwarts._

I just can't believe it. On the day I've been waiting for years to arrive, something bad has to happen.

_Cheer up Ginny, they'll be fine._

I hope so.

_Pray for them._

I have to go, I think Hermione wants to talk to me and she looks worried as well.

September 2

Dear Tom, we're at Hogwarts and I'm in Gryffindor!

_You seem happy._

I am. Harry and Ron actually came to school in dad's flying car. Which is worse than it sounds really because my dad works for the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office. But they crashed right into the Whomping Willow –

_Whomping__ Willow?_

Yes, it's a tree, it bashed up the car and Ron even got his wand broken. They got into so much trouble, I think Ron just wanted some attention and Harry got dragged into it. Ron can be so stupid at times, just like my other brothers.

_Is it frustrating?_

Yes, Tom it is, it's amazing how you understand how I feel.

_But you mean so much to me Ginny._

But how is that? I don't understand why you're not a person, why you're a diary.

_Some things, even I don't understand. _

So you don't know?

_No, my mind, wanders,_

Do you have a memory?

_My memory is not clear, keep writing, it helps my mind. Tell me about Hogwarts._

Hogwarts is like a castle, it's a beautiful place, I'm so glad to be here. The classes are fascinating so far, but they can be really hard. I have to go now Tom, it's late and I'm very tired. Goodnight.

_Goodnight Ginny._

September 4th

Dear Tom, it's really great at Hogwarts but I'm starting to miss home a bit.

_Have you made friends?_

Oh yes, mostly people in Gryffindor and in my dormitory. They are interesting people, there is this one boy, Colin Creevy, a muggle born, he's so excited to be here that he goes around taking pictures all the time.

_Are there many?_

Many what?

_Muggle__ borns?___

There's a few.

_What are their names?_

Well, there's Hermione Granger and Justin Finch-Fletchley, I'm sure there's more I just don't know everyone yet. Why are you interested?

_These things are interesting. Hermione is a friend of Harry Potter's isn't she?_

Yes, I wish I was like her, clever and friends with Harry. They always talk to each other but they're just friends.

_Just friends you say? How can you be sure?_

For one thing, Hermione loves the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.

_A teacher?__ She is in love with a teacher?_

A lot of girls are, but I don't like him, he seems a bit self-centred. He's attractive of course but he's a lot older and he gave us a quiz in our first lesson and it was all questions about him, like what his favourite colour is.

_He doesn't sound like a worthy teacher._

I know, and Defence is supposed to be really important.

_It isn't._

Did you learn it when you were at school Tom?

_I did, it was interesting but not important. Do not worry yourself Ginny._

I'm not worried.

_Good._

I should go now, I've homework to do. Bye.

_Goodbye._

September 9th

Dear Tom, you'll be happy to know that I've made a few more nice friends.

_I am._

Ron got a howler from Mum this morning at breakfast, it was so loud! I think he deserved it though. Most of these classes are so hard, especially Transfiguration, and History of Magic is so boring!

_And Defence Against the Dark Arts?_

Its alright I guess, it's a bit strange though, working from the teacher's own books that he wrote.

_It would be._

And Professor Snape's classes are the worst.

_Professor Snape?_

Yes, he teaches Potions down in the dungeons, he's an evil old bat in my opinion. He is the head of Slytherin as well.

_Interesting, who is the Headmaster of Hogwarts at the moment?_

Professor Dumbledore.

_Really?___

Yes, did you know him?

_He taught some years ago._

I heard about that. He's great though isn't he; he's the only person You Know Who was afraid of.

_Afraid of him?__ Why?_

I'm not sure; some say he's the greatest wizard that ever lived.

_That ever lived? How can they be so sure?_

I don't know Tom, I have to go now, class is about to start! Bye!

September 11th

Tom, I was wondering, can you see me?

_No._

 You can't see anything?

_Only the words that you write.___

Okay, I understand.

_Why do you ask?_

I was thinking that maybe Harry likes girls that are pretty; though I'm sure he isn't that shallow. Well I hope he isn't.

_Ginny, do not ponder on looks, I'm sure you are a lovely girl._

Tom, that makes me feel much better. Can I describe to you what I look like anyway?

_If you like.___

I have brown eyes and red hair like my brothers. I'm like a female version of them. My dad says that red hair is the Weasley trademark.

_Then you should be noticeable._

Now that you mention it, not a lot of people have red hair do they?

_No._

What do you look like Tom?

_As I said before my memory isn't clear but I was tall with dark hair._

I'm quite short. Its funny Tom, your writing seems clearer.

_I feel stronger._

That's good. I need to go now, Goodnight.

September 14th

Dear Tom, Fred and George have been teasing me again. Colin gave me a picture of Harry today, he's mounting his Quidditch broom. Did you every play?

_I do not remember._

Well Harry plays, Ron told me he was the youngest to play in a century.

_Impressive.___

He is. Sometimes I think I was meant for him but other times I don't. He saved the wizarding world twice, I could never do something like that.

_One day you might._

Maybe but I doubt it.

_How did Harry Potter save the world twice?_

Well I told you the first time, when he was a baby. 

_I remember, and the other time?_

He made sure that You Know Who didn't get the Philosopher's (Sorcerer's) Stone.

_Why was this important?_

You Know Who was going to use it to come back again.

_I see, but who is 'You Know Who'_

He was a Dark Wizard who murdered a lot of people.

_But what was his name?_

No one says it.

_Why?_

Because its evil and he might come back.

_How can a name be evil?_

I don't know.

_But a brave Gryffindor could say it._

No Tom, I can't.

_So no one says his name?_

Well

_Well?_

Someone told me that Dumbledore did.

_Dumbledore said it and he didn't come back?_

No.

_I just want to know his name._

Okay, its Voldemort.

_Lord Voldemort? The Dark Lord?_

Don't say his name Tom.

_I understand it distresses you._

I have to go now, I'm very tired.

_Goodnight._

Goodnight.

September 19th

Dear Tom, it's been really hectic at Hogwarts, compared to what its like at home. Malfoy is on the Slytherin Quiditch team because he bought brooms for the whole team! I know that the Gryffindor team will beat them though; Harry is a really good player. But Malfoy makes me sick! He called Hermione a mudblood and when Ron tried to hex him, his broken wand backfired and he's been throwing up slugs.

_Are you happy?_

Happy? Why would I be?

_You told me your brothers annoyed you._

Yes but he didn't deserve it, it's starting to be a bad year for him.

_Is it a good year for you?_

So far, but you never know what could be around the corner.

_Very true, I'm sure you'll have a great year._

Oh thank you Tom, I'm sorry I have to go now! Bye.

_Goodbye._

September 23rd

Dear Tom, I just wanted to talk to you for a second, it's early in the morning and I just had a nightmare.

_Do you want to talk about it?_

I was in the Forbidden Forest and someone was chasing me through the trees. Then they jumped on me from behind, I was on the ground and then I woke up.

_Are you alright?_

I'll be fine, I have to go down to breakfast now. Bye Tom.

_Bye Ginny._

September 25th

Dear Tom, I've decided that Potions is the worst subject ever!

_Why is that?_

It's because of Professor Snape, he likes all the students in his house but he hates us Gryffindors. Slytherins never lose house points or get detentions in his class. One of them was calling me Ginger Weasel, it makes me so mad! And they tease Colin a lot too, call him a mudblood and say he's in love with Harry but it's me who's in love with him.

_You still seem very fond of him._

Yes, and I'm still not brave enough to talk to him!

_You should at least try; you seem like a nice girl._

Thank you Tom! If he was in the common room right now I would talk to him but he isn't. I have to go though, it's really late. Goodnight.

_Goodnight._

AN: So Ginny is kinda opening up a bit more. Please review! Thanks!


	3. October

AN: Thanks for the reviews! 

October 1st

Dear Tom, I went down to see Hagrid the other day, he's really nice, showed me his pumpkins and his chickens. The weather has been getting colder and a lot of people are getting sick because of it. I think I might be getting sick as well but I just feel weak.

_You should rest Ginny._

But I want to talk to you; I want someone to be with me because a lot of people are busy at the moment.

_If it helps, you can put me under your pillow._

Thanks Tom, I will.

_Tom Marvelo Riddle, I am LORD VOLDEMORT._

_I shall succeed, succeed in opening the Chamber of Secrets once again, enemies of the heir, beware! _

October 4th

Dear Tom, I'm feeling a little better, Percy gave me a Pepperup or something to take yesterday.

_I'm glad you are feeling better._

I still don't feel 100%; I don't think my head has fully cleared.

_Do you want to talk?_

About what?

_Anything at all, I am a diary and I can keep secrets that you can't tell anyone else._

It's just that Harry is so important, but I felt sorry for him the first time I saw him, on that platform with no one with him and he didn't know how to get to the train. But he's important and famous, he saved the world from darkness when he was just a baby and I can't even understand it.

_From darkness?__ How long did the darkness last?_

A long time, years, a decade I think.

_For so long and not long ago was it?_

No, only eleven years ago.

_How very interesting._

It is.

_You say many people died?_

Yes, muggles and muggle-borns mostly.

_How many?_

I don't know but it was a lot, hundreds.

_So many.___

Yes, but Harry stopped it and all he got was a lightning shaped scar and he had to live with his horrible muggle relatives while everyone else celebrated the downfall of You Know Who.

_How unfortunate._

Yes, he hates living with them. I have to do some Potions homework. Bye Tom.

_Goodbye._

October 7th

Dear Tom, do you want to talk? I ask because I'm bored.

_Yes I am quite curious about this Harry Potter._

You want to know more?

_Yes, you said he was just a baby and all he got was a scar._

It's true.

_How did he make Lord Voldemort disappear?_

Don't say his name Tom, just say 'You Know Who,'

_Very well, Harry Potter made You Know Who disappear?_

Yes.

_To where?_

No one knows.

_How interesting._

I just wish I could kiss him, and that he would kiss me back. Or even if I could just talk to him, like Hermione. I have to do some Transfiguration homework, I'll write soon.

October 11th

Dear Tom, I was just wondering about you.

_Me?_

Yes, I'm curious, how come you're in a diary? Was it a curse?

Tom?

I understand, you don't want to talk about it. I'll change the subject now.

_Yes, I don't think it would interest you anyway, I find you more interesting._

Oh Tom, you're so nice to me, no one understands me like you do. You're like a friend I can carry around in my pocket. I keep you with me all the time.

_I'm flattered._

I wish I could write more often, when people are bothering me.

_Who bothers you?_

My brothers mostly, Slytherins, everyone. And Hermione.

_Harry's friend.___

Yes, I think I'm jealous Tom. I know I love him. It's just, he's done so much, I could never belong with him. Not just saving the world, he's brilliant, the youngest Quidditch player in a century! 

_What is his background?_

What do you mean?

_His family.___

I don't really know because they died, his mother was muggle-born and that's why he has to live with muggle relatives in the summer.

_Tell me about the Philosopher's Stone?_

Did I tell you about that? I don't really remember. Anyway, it was hidden beneath the school because it was the only way to keep it safe. Harry, Ron and Hermione went in, they had to get past a 3 headed dog, Devil's Snare, a locked door with heaps of keys, play a game of deadly chess and work out a potions puzzle. Harry had to go on alone by this time so he went into a room with the Mirror of Erised.

_Mirror of Erised?___

Yes, do you know it?

_I might, my memory is not clear. Go on._

If you looked into the Mirror and you wanted to use the stone, you wouldn't get it, if you wanted to find it and not use it you would get it. The Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher was the one who wanted to use the stone to bring You Know Who back. Harry killed him.

_How?_

You Know Who was on the back of the Professor's head because he was too weak to have his own body. When Harry touched You Know Who's face, it killed him?

_Why?_

I don't understand it myself, I don't think Ron did either.

_I'm very tired Ginny, you have given me a lot of information and I thank you for it but I need time to think._

Okay, I'll put you under my pillow.

_That would be nice. Goodbye Ginny._

Goodbye.

October 12th

Dear Tom, have you had time to think?

_Yes._

Don't you think Harry is great? You know why I like him now.

_Yes, I can see why you would be jealous of Hermione, she can't possibly be better than you._

But she's so clever! She gets the top marks in everything. 

_So she helps him study._

Well I guess so. I have to go Fred wants to talk to me, bye.

October 14th

Dear Tom, I really hate Professor Snape, I swear he's twisted and evil! He shouldn't be allowed to say things like that to students.

_Say what?_

He said I was clumsy. I am a bit but he never says anything like that about Slytherin students.

_Ignore him. _

I'll try but you have to listen in class right? I'm not good at Potions to begin with and it's terrible having him as a teacher.

_He sounds horrible._

He is! And I still have his homework to do. He sets so much and we're only in first year! I should start on it now. Bye Tom.

October 17th

Dear Tom, I am so angry right now, this girl from Slytherin was teasing me about how old my robes were. I thought it was bad for my brothers to know that I like Harry but Slytherins can be much nastier.

_Indeed they can._

I'm just so mad!

_Stay calm, have you ever tried to meditate?_

No, I've wanted to try but I don't know how.

_Do you want to try now?_

Yes! How?

_Get into a comfortable position and breathe deeply, are you doing that Ginny?_

Yes I like this I'm going to try, I'll lie down and put you under my pillow.

_Tell me when you are done._

I'm done.

_Ginny, tonight you must go outside, making sure no one follows you, don't make a sound, go to Hagrid's chicken coop and strangle all the roosters. Do you understand?_

Yes Tom.

_Leave right away, do what you must to succeed but make sure no one sees you._

Okay.

October 20th

Dear Tom, it's been such a bad day, when I woke up this morning I found feathers between my fingers and some on my robes. I didn't even change into my pyjamas last night!

_How strange._

I know, I must have fallen asleep while I was meditating.

_I thought you must have, it sometimes happens. _

But why feathers? I'm so confused. What if I did something bad? Something must have happened!

_Don't worry yourself, it is probably nothing._

I suppose so. I think I'm still ill, my head feels strange.

_Is it bad?_

I don't know, it just feels weird, oh, I have an Astronomy class soon, I better head up to the Astronomy Tower.

_Goodbye Ginny._

Bye.

October 24th

Dear Tom, I had a nightmare last night.

_What was it about?_

I can't remember, all I can remember was that it was horrible, I didn't put you under my pillow last night, I won't forget again, don't be mad.

_I'm not mad._

Good, I'm glad you are so patient with me. I don't really remember what I do at night or what I write to you. Well I remember vaguely.

_Are you light-headed?_

Yes, I think that's it, I should sleep now, Goodnight.

October 28th

Dear Tom, we had another Flying lesson today, it's one of my favourite subjects though it's a shame that the Slytherins are with us for it.

_Why do you say that?_

They show off so much! I do hope that the Gryffindor Team wins Quidditch this year. Sometimes I wish classes were just with other Gryffindors, I can relate to them and they don't tease me.

_Things will get better._

I hope so! It's really late and I still have Charms homework. Bye Tom.

_Goodbye Ginny._

__

October 31st

It's Halloween today, it's such a nice holiday, I'm about to go to the feast.

What do you want me to do?

_Wait until everyone has left for the feast, then go to the girls bathroom on the first floor, when you are there the Chamber of Secrets shall open. There, the serpent will come, do not fight my control or the serpent will kill you. Bring it outside the bathroom, when it bleeds, write this message on the wall with it's blood: THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE._

_Do you understand?_

Yes.

_Do not be seen, if anyone comes, anyone at all, tell the serpent to attack them._

Okay.

_Good._

They have left.

_Leave now, my voice will guide you._

AN: Okay, please review! 


	4. November

AN: I decided to reply to the reviews I've been getting.

Kady Rilla Wholi: I feel the same way you do, but you know how the story goes, thanks for reviewing!

Zoken: Thanks, I tried to make it sound a bit creepy.

HarryGryffinGirl: Cool, thanks for reviewing.

Cassie: Glad you like it so much!

Fantome: Cool, that's exactly what I was trying to do, you're a good reviewer!

November 1st

Tom, something happened last night, a cat was petrified and I don't remember anything! I have paint on my robes as well. There was writing on the wall, everyone saw, after the feast.

_A cat was petrified, not dead?_

Yes, everyone says it's petrified.

_How do they know?_

I don't know Tom, something weird happened, I don't remember where I was!

_Did you go to the feast?_

I don't know, I don't remember anything, I'll ask someone.

_I wouldn't do that, best not to attract any attention if you weren't there._

Everyone is so scared, I am too, I hope no one says anything if I wasn't there. But I couldn't have done it, I don't know how.

_How?_

To petrify a cat, I don't know the spell, if you even use a spell. Filch the caretaker was so upset when Mrs Norris was attacked.

_Calm down, I'm sure you didn't do it._

Oh Tom, I feel so sick, I think I need to rest. 

November 2nd

 Dear Tom, everyone is saying that Harry is the one who did it.

_The famous Harry Potter?__ Why?_

Everyone is saying that he, Ron and Hermione were found outside Myrtle's bathroom. But I know they didn't do it.

_Can you be sure?_

Well no, but they just wouldn't, Snape and Filch just want to believe it's him. Dumbledore said that they couldn't have because they're only in 2nd year and they don't know that kind of magic.

_But Harry Potter, you say he has done amazing things._

No, he wouldn't, I know he wouldn't do something like that.

_Hermione?__ You say she is very clever._

No, she wouldn't do something even remotely wrong.

_Do not worry yourself, you need rest._

Okay.

November 6th

Dear Tom, I am feeling better since the last time I wrote.

_That's good._

I'm so worried, what if Harry is expelled?

_They have no idea who did it?_

No, but everyone is talking about it, I heard that some muggle-borns are worried.

_They should be._

What? Why do you say that?

_What did the words say? On the wall?_

It was horrible, in big letters; The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir beware.

_Enemies of the heir._

Everyone is saying that Harry is the heir of Slytherin and he opened the chamber! But I know he isn't, I feel like it's my fault.

_Nonsense, how is it your fault?_

The paint, I might have done it. 

_But you aren't in Slytherin._

Exactly, I'm so confused. I can't be the heir of Slytherin because I'm not even in Slytherin!

_That settles it then._

But what about Harry, what if he's expelled?

_If there is no evidence, no one can be expelled._

I guess you're right Tom. Ron was trying to make me feel better about it earlier today, he said that I hadn't got to know Mrs Norris and we were better off without her. He said stuff like this doesn't often happen at Hogwarts and then he was joking about it!

_It's not something to joke about._

I know, it's terrible. I have to go now Tom, Bye.

_Goodbye._

November 8th

Dear Tom, everyone is still scared, the teachers seem so as well but they keep saying that the Chamber of Secrets is a legend.

_Do you believe this?_

No, I think it's real. I saw the writing Tom, Filch was trying to scrub it off but he couldn't.

_He couldn't remove the writing?_

No, he looked very angry, I felt a bit sorry for him.

_Why was he scrubbing? Why not a simple cleaning spell?_

I don't know, that is strange, maybe he already tried one and it didn't work. 

_Maybe.___

No, now that I think about it, he doesn't use magic at all. He walks around with a mop and bucket.

_Interesting.___

I should go to bed Tom, Goodnight.

_Goodnight._

November 11th

Dear Tom, there is a Chamber of Secrets! Professor Binns told Ron's class about it in History of Magic. It's an amazing story.

_Story?_

Well yes.

_Tell me._

One of the four wizards that founded Hogwarts, Salazar Slytherin, didn't want muggle-borns to be accepted to Hogwarts. Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor had an argument, and then Slytherin left.

_Go on._

Before Slytherin left he built a hidden chamber in the castle, he sealed it so that only his heir could unseal it. In the chamber there is a monster that only the heir can control.

_Sounds frightening.___

It does, that monster could kill all the muggle-borns in the school.

_The teacher, Professor Binns, you said that teachers were saying it was a legend?_

Well yes, Binns said that it was only a legend but how can that be with a Petrified cat and those words on the wall? Hermione said that myths were always based on fact.

_It seems like she knows a lot._

She does. I still have homework to do. Goodnight Tom.

November 15th

Dear Tom, Percy just told me that Harry, Ron and Hermione were in Myrtle's bathroom.

_Isn't that a girl's bathroom?_

Yes but nobody goes there, especially not now that Filch's cat was attacked outside it.

_But they were there._

Yes, Percy said that Ron said they were looking for clues.

_Seems suspicious.___

That's what Percy said, he thinks that they shouldn't have gone back there.

_They don't seem entirely innocent._

They are innocent, they didn't do it. They probably went there because no one goes there and they didn't want to be disturbed.

_That's very secretive._

Maybe, but it wouldn't have anything to do with the Chamber of Secrets.

_Perhaps not.___

I have to go Tom. Bye.

_Goodbye._

November 19th

Dear Tom, there's a Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Quidditch match coming up. 

_Who are you supporting? _

Gryffindor! Tom, are you kidding?

_Okay, it was a stupid question._

I can't wait to see Harry fly, he's the seeker. I really hope they win. I've never seen Harry fly but he must be good, the seeker is the one who ends the game after all.

_You seem excited._

I am. I better do some Charms homework now, bye.

_Goodbye Ginny._

November 22nd

Dear Tom, it was an interesting Quidditch match, Gryffindor won of course but there was a mad bludger trying to knock Harry of his broom!

_Oh dear._

Yes, someone must have tampered with it, probably Malfoy. Harry caught the snitch but he broke his arm. Then Lockhart removed all the bones in his arm, what an idiot.

_Removed all the bones from his arm? What on earth for?_

I don't know, he's just stupid. Now Harry's in the Hospital Wing growing back his bones, I hope he's alright.  I feel really tired.

What do you want me to do?

_Go to the bathroom on the first floor again; call the Serpent as you did before, take it to the hospital wing. If anyone sees you, bid the serpent to attack, when the Serpent has attacked, run back to bed as fast as you can. Do what you must to stay out of sight._

I shall go.

_Do not fear me Ginny._

I won't fear you.

_Leave now._

November 23rd

Dear Tom, I'm scared, there was another attack last night, it was Colin Creevy.

_You say, this boy, Colin Creevy, is dead?_

No, no not dead, petrified.

_When?_

Last night, I feel terrible, Colin sat next to me in Charms, he was pretty nice as well and he was muggle-born.

_Don't feel bad, it isn't your fault._

But what if it was? What if I'm the heir?

_That's impossible, you aren't a Slytherin._

But what if I'm evil or something?

_No, you are a nice girl; there is nothing to worry about._

I suppose you are right, I'm not in Slytherin, the Sorting Hat put me in Gryffindor.

_Yes._

I think I might try and get some rest, though I doubt I will. Goodnight.

_Goodnight Ginny._

November 26th

Dear Tom, I'm still upset about Colin, Fred and George were trying to cheer me up by covering themselves with fur and boils.

_That's strange._

I know they're a bit weird like that. Percy thinks that I'm having nightmares, I've had a few, but I think he's just guessing, how could he know anyway?

_He couldn't._

I just can't believe this is happening, I should go to bed, I haven't slept much. Goodnight Tom.

_Goodnight Ginny._

AN: Please review, tell me what you think.


	5. December

AN: Hope you like this chapter, it was really hard to write. Please review!

December 1st

Dear Tom, it's seems so hopeless, Colin is just lying in the hospital wing and he can't do anything. In every Charms lesson I look over at his empty desk and I have to fight back tears. I can't concentrate and I'm falling behind.  

_Cheer up Ginny, there is nothing you can do._

I know.

_You are obviously very frightened, try not to worry._

I am, I'm trying to be brave but everyone is scared. People are selling things for protection.

_What kind of things?_

Talismans, amulets, that kind of stuff.

_Interesting.___

I was going to buy a beautiful amulet but it's a lot of money.

_Who was selling these?_

Students.

_Don't buy one Ginny; it will be a waste of money._

Yes, I know, they were more expensive than I would have paid. I should finish my homework, bye Tom.

December 4th

Dear Tom, the weather is starting to get really cold. We have Potions in the Dungeons but I suppose it's alright because we can stand near the warmth of the cauldron.

_How is your Potions Professor?_

Snape? As mean as always. Lockhart is quite annoying as well, he's not teaching us very well and he should be with what's going on. 

_He doesn't sound like a very good teacher._

We won't stand a chance against that monster, all he does is talk about himself.

_Don't worry, his class is not important._

Tom, I should sleep now, I'm really tired. Bye.

_Goodbye._

December 9th

Dear Tom, I think I'll have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas, I just got a letter from my parents. I don't want to stay here for Christmas!

_Why not?_

With what's happened, I just don't.

_I'm sure you will be fine._

I hope so, its just, there won't be many people around. I know my brothers and Harry will be around.

_Harry Potter?_

Yes, he hates staying with his muggle relatives, that's what Ron told me anyway. I'm going to do some History of Magic homework, bye Tom.

_Goodbye Ginny._

December 11th

Dear Tom, I just got another letter, I can visit Bill in Egypt if I want!

_Have you replied?_

No, not yet.

I shall stay here.

_That's better, you can feel me inside you. Now go and reply to your parents and tell them that you are staying at Hogwarts._

Okay Tom.

December 14th

Dear Tom, I somehow decided to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas. My brothers are staying as well as Harry and Hermione. I was told that Christmas here is beautiful, they have a huge Christmas tree and decorations everywhere.

_Sounds nice.___

I hope it is, I should put my name on the list, Professor McGonagall is coming around.

December 17th

What am I to do?

_You felt my call, you must go down to the hencoop, find any roosters and strangle them, no one is to see you._

Yes Tom, I shall go.

December 18th

Dear Tom, you won't believe what happened. There was a Duelling Lesson last night and Harry spoke in Parseltongue to a snake in front of everyone. I can't believe he's a Parselmouth!

_Harry Potter, a Parselmouth, how very interesting. Tell me what happened._

Harry and Malfoy were duelling and Malfoy used the "Serpensortia" and a snake shot out of his wand. It was going to attack Harry and Lockhart sent it away from him but it went towards Justin Finch-Fletchley. Then Harry hissed at it, he sounded like he was encouraging it. Another boy in my grade told me that only Dark Wizards speak Parseltongue.

_How interesting, the famous Harry Potter, a Parselmouth._

But he's not a Dark Wizard, he can't be! Everyone is saying that he's the Heir of Slytherin.

_Do you know any more about his family? _

No, and I don't think he does. His parents were both in Gryffindor. 

_And his mother was muggle-born._

Yes.

_This is all very interesting._

You think that Harry is the Heir don't you?

_I have my own assumptions. What is he doing now._

He left, he's going to Hufflepuff because he wants to tell Justin that he wasn't trying to attack him with the serpent.

What do you want me to do?

_Call for the Serpent, go to Hufflepuff, do not be seen, if you cannot find Harry you can bid for the serpent to attack the Hufflepuff boy._

Yes Tom, I shall go.

*****

Dear Tom, there was another attack today and I don't remember anything. I think it was me, I feel like I'm being controlled. I think I'm cursed. But I didn't want to attack Justin and Nearly Headless Nick. I don't understand how a ghost can be Petrified.

_Petrified, both of them?_

Yes.

_This is terrible, 4 are petrified!_

I know, it's horrible. And I don't remember what I was doing! Why?

_Rest Ginny.___

But I can't! I can't sleep with all of this on my mind.

_Sleep._

Yes Tom.

December 21st

Dear Tom, the school break has started, most people have gone home, they don't want to hang around Hogwarts anymore. Harry has stayed, he wouldn't go back to his muggle relatives.

_People still think he is the Heir._

He was found near Justin and Nick, oh Tom, he didn't do it. He was taken to Dumbledore's office but he wasn't expelled.

_Dumbledore thinks he is innocent._

Yes because he is. Why would Harry do something like this? He wouldn't want to attack muggle-borns, Hermione is one. He isn't a Dark Wizard; he saved the world from darkness. And Dumbledore said that no second year could do this.

_He survived when the Dark Lord wanted to kill him. I think he is capable._

He wouldn't do it, he has suffered so much. 

_People who have suffered are the ones who are most likely._

Well I don't believe it, good night.

December 23rd

Dear Tom, I hope you have changed your mind.

_No, I haven't. This all makes me feel ill._

What does?

_Four attacks, no deaths, they were only petrified._

Tom, you seem angry, you want them to die! 

December 26th

Tom Riddle. You went to Hogwarts.

_Indeed yes._

Why didn't you tell me? You were in Slytherin, you're probably the Heir.

_Probably?__ After all this that's all you can say?_

You made me do all that stuff, kill the roosters, open the Chamber, I'm going to tell someone.

_Tell whom? Are you going to admit that you opened the Chamber and attacked two students, a cat and a ghost?_

I don't care, I'll tell them all about you and how you were controlling me.

_And admit that you were stupid enough to listen to me? Your poor father would lose his job as well._

I'm going to throw you in the fireplace right now.

_When this diary burns, all that was ever written in it will be floating around your head._

NO

_Yes, all of your secrets, do you want Harry to see your words?_

I don't believe you.

_Wouldn't want to risk it though, would you?_

You BASTARD! IF I COULD KILL YOU I WOULD! I'M GOING TO PUT YOU AT THE BOTTOM OF MY TRUNK UNDER LARGE SCHOOL BOOKS THAT I NEVER READ AND FORGET ALL ABOUT YOU! THE MANDRAKES WILL BE READY SOON AND THE PETRIFIED WILL WAKE UP AND THEN THERE WILL BE NO MORE ATTACKS!

AN: Well what you read was a very different side of Ginny.


	6. January

AN: Awww, you reviewers are so nice!

Janurary 28th

_Ginny, good to hear from you, you were drawn to me weren't you?_

Yes.

_Are you asleep?_

Yes.

_Good. Now I am feeling very weak, tell me what you have done to the diary._

I put it at the bottom of my trunk with some heavy books on top of it. I closed the trunk and I wouldn't open it, I was too scared. 

_Not very smart but you are young and vulnerable, I don't mind. You felt my call?_

Yes.

_How strong was it?_

Enough to get me up.

_Well of course, I am still weak, tell me about dear Harry._

He is miserable, everyone thinks he is the Heir, Peeves sings about him like it's a joke. I feel sorry for him, but I know I can't tell anyone, they will all hate me and I will be expelled.

_Yes, doing well I see, keeping it to yourself, stay that way._

Yes Tom.

_Anything interesting happen at Hogwarts?___

Hermione was turned into a cat?

_Really?__ Continue._

She is in the Hospital wing until she turns back to normal. I was scared that she was Petrified.

_What does Harry Potter know about the Chamber of Secrets?_

They know it was opened before.

_It won't matter anymore, you will call the Serpent._

No I

_Yes, you must, you will go to the bathroom on the first floor._

I won't, I'm awake now.

_You will bring the serpent to Gryffindor, anyone who sees you will die._

No Tom, please.

_Do not fight me Ginny, I have control of you now, we shall leave now, bring the diary. _

NO

_Yes, I am in control of your body now, you have no choice. Let's walk._

AN: It wasn't very long but it was hard to write, I didn't really know when she threw away the diary but in the next chapter it will just be what Harry wrote from the book just so it flows and you don't get mixed up.


	7. February

Ginny has thrown the Diary away in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and Harry has found it. Harry's words are in bold. This is not my writing, neither is the plot or the characters.

February 14th

*****

**My name is Harry Potter.**

_Hello, Harry Potter. My name is Tom Riddle. How did you come by my diary?_

**Someone tried to flush it down a toilet.**

_Lucky that I recorded my memories in some more lasting way than ink.__ But I always knew that there would be those who would not want this diary read._

**What do you mean?**

_I mean that this diary holds memories of terrible things. Things which were covered up. Things which happened at __Hogwarts__School__ of Witchcraft and Wizardry.___

**That's where I am now, I'm at Hogwarts, and terrible stuff's been happening. Do you know anything about the Chamber of Secrets?**

_Of course I know about the Chamber of Secrets. In my day, they told us it was a legend, that it did not exist. But this was a lie. In my fifth year, the Chamber was opened and the monster attacked several students, finally killing one. I caught the person who'd opened the Chamber and he was expelled. But the Headmaster, Professor Dippet, ashamed that such a thing happened at Hogwarts, forbade me to tell the truth. A story was given out that the girl died in a freak accident. They gave me a nice, shiny, engraved trophy for my trouble and warned me to keep my mouth shut. But I knew it could happen again. The monster lived on and the one who had the power to release it was not imprisoned._

**It's happening again now. There have been 3 attacks and no one seems to know who's behind them. Who was it last time?**

_I can show you if you like. You don't have to take my word for it. I can take you inside my memory of the night when I caught him._

_Let me show you._

**OK.**

AN: Again, that was not mine, it was JKRowling's.


	8. March

This is after Ginny stole back the diary.

March 30th

I hate you so much! What did you tell him?

_NO! Not you again, put me back!_

No! What did you tell Harry?

_PUT ME BACK YOU SILLY LITTLE BRAT!_

I can't, there are people in his dormitory now, if I go, I'll be found out.

_You had the nerve to do that, you have made a huge mistake. You didn't want me to tell Harry your secrets._

Of course I didn't! I don't want him to know that I did all of those awful things!

_You pathetic child.___

What did you tell him? Tell me now.

_I could, but I don't think you would understand the complex conversations we had together._

TELL ME!

_No, it was wonderful, dear Harry even told me some secrets of his own._

Please tell me!

_You threw me in a toilet, I don't forgive people that easily for doing such dreadful things._

You made me do more dreadful things! You made me kill roosters! Now tell me what you said to each other!

_He said that he was deeply in love with that Hermione. Jealous Ginny?_

I don't believe you.

_I'll bet you want her to die now. Harry and I had long conversations together, we talked about you a lot._

No! You didn't tell him how I felt?

_Yes, he was very flattered indeed._

But

_That's better, lost all control now?_

Yes.

_Now, when will there be few people around?_

Tomorrow there is a Quidditch match.

_Perfect! You can be smart when I want you to. You will write tomorrow._

Yes Tom.

March 31st

Everyone has left.

_For the Quidditch match?___

Yes.

_Okay then, we shall go towards the library, surely there are some who prefer study over sports, if anyone comes, the serpent shall attack._

No, I don't want to.

_That's just too bad, I have control of you now, let's leave._

*****

_ What happened? Are they dead?_

Petrified.

_PETRIFIED! AGAIN!_

Yes.

_Who?_

Hermione Granger and Penelope Clearwater.

_Granger! You must be pleased then?_

No.

_How come they did not die?_

Mirrors.

_They had mirrors, that Granger must be smart._

She didn't deserve it, no one does.

_Soon Ginny, soon you will learn that she did._

AN: Please review, thanks!


	9. April

April 5th

Yes?

_Good, you felt my call, are you asleep?_

Yes.

_Perfect, shall we go?_

We can't.

_Why not?_

Teachers are patrolling the school, I will be sent back to bed. We can't even walk the corridors alone. Dumbledore is gone.

_Dumbledore is gone! But you'll be sent back to bed. With Dumbledore gone, we could have done so much, it's a shame you'll be caught. Why is he gone? Do you know where?_

I don't know. He was suspended.

_Suspended! Well this is interesting, has anything else happened at Hogwarts?_

Hagrid is gone.

_Hagrid__ is gone! Where? Why?_

To Azkaban.

_Azkaban!_

I don't know why.

_Hagrid__ in Azkaban, Dumbledore gone, tight rules, it will be hard to attack again. We may have to do something drastic. I need to think. Write soon Ginny._

Yes.

April 13th

_Anything happened?_

No.

_You haven't found out anything?_

Nothing.

_The Mandrakes?__ Are they ready?_

No.

_And Harry?___

He is sad, since the Quidditch game was cancelled and Hermione is Petrified he has been miserable.

_Don't you feel better?_

No, I feel horrible. I want to tell him.

_You won't, you will be put into prison with Hagrid._

No.

_You don't want to go to Azkaban do you?_

No.

_Then stay quiet, it will be over soon. Don't tell anyone._

Okay.

_Good, go back to bed._

April 21st

I felt your call.

_Good, has there been any news._

No, we are still being chaperoned to and from classes and we aren't allowed out.

_The Mandrakes?___

I think they will be ready soon.

_Come and tell me when you know the day._

Yes Tom. __


	10. May

This is it! The last chapter, hope you like it. Please review.

May 2nd

Yes Tom.

_Any news?__ The Mandrakes aren't ready?_

No, but they will be soon.

_Then you must act sooner Ginny. Are the teachers still chaperoning you? _

Yes.

_Take me with you wherever you go._

I already do.

_Good, between classes stay at the back of the group and try and get separated. You know where to go and what to do._

Yes Tom.

May 4th

Yes Tom, I felt your call.

_Did you try to get away?_

No.

_Did you have any chances?_

No.

_Hopeless child, write when the Mandrakes are ready.___

Yes Tom.

May 6th

I couldn't.

_Why not? Why couldn't you get away?_

I was scared, I fought you.

_You had a chance and you did not take it! You are worthless, I will not tolerate this, you will do it Ginny. I will make you. You were scared, Gryffindors are supposed to be brave._

I am, I fought.

_You fought out of fear, maybe that's what Gryffindors do but it is not brave to fight out of fear._

_You will try again, as soon as you have the chance, you will take it._

Yes Tom.

May 10th

The Mandrakes will be ready tonight.

_TONIGHT!_

Yes, tonight they will be ready and the victims will be revived.

_Today, today you must go to the toilet on the first floor. Do not try to resist me, it is not worth it, I control you now. You know what to do, use the serpents blood to write **Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever.**_

_Leave now._

***

_This is brilliant. Pure brilliance. How I have waited for so long to see it again. Fifty long  years I waited to see the Chamber of Secrets again. It's glorious, magnificent, superb! I searched the school for five years and when I finally found it, I knew that this was where I belonged. _

Don't kill me, please let me go.

_No, we are here to wait for the famous Harry Potter. _

He won't come, he doesn't know how to get here.

_Yes, he'll find a way, he can speak Parseltongue. I know he will work it out._

He won't come for me.

_Oh but he will. You are his friend's sister and from what I hear, he loves the glory._

Don't hurt him, you can't.

_But I can, soon I will take my true form and leave this diary._

No! You can't!

_I can, you will be awake long enough to see me, my body, my true self will emerge from this diary and it will be the last thing you'll ever get to see._

No, please, don't hurt Harry.

_I'll only tell him about all the horrible things you've been doing._

No,

_I will, I'm emerging now.__ My new life will begin and yours will end._

_It ends. _

AN: That's the end! I had fun writing this though I found it depressing and I love the character of Tom Riddle. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Cassie, jessi rose, Kady Rilla Wholi, Zoken, Fantome, Crystal Lightning, you rock! I'd love to write more about this but I'm out of ideas.


	11. Memories in the Chamber

**~Chapter 11~**

**~Memories in the Chamber~**

AN: I decided that wasn't the end after all, I mean, how Ginny would have reacted when Tom came out of the diary is important. 

As a bright light filled the Chamber of Secrets, Ginny was blinded. She opened her eyes just in time to see a figure emerging from the small diary in front of her. Her quill fell from her hand and went rolling across the harsh stone floor.

She gasped. 

There he was, the young man she had been writing to for months, a memory from long ago. A memory that was able to trick and manipulate her innocent mind through an old diary.

Tom Riddle stood tall with dark hair and green eyes that seemed to have a red gleam in them. Ginny shivered, _'It must just be the lighting in here,' she thought. He looked down at his Slytherin uniform looking contempt._

He crouched down as she was sitting on the floor of the Chamber. "Ginny, I see your face at last,"

She looked at him in fear.

"Finally we can speak face to face," he looked at her, "My, my, you are young,"

Ginny froze in fear, staring into his eyes.

"So young, so pure, so innocent…" he stood up, and looked around the Chamber in delight. "I can't tell you how happy I am to be here again Ginny, and I'll be meeting Harry soon."

"He won't come," her voice was filled with disgust.

"Oh he will, he seems like the righteous little hero, I'd like to meet him, the child who defeated the Dark Lord," 

"He wont, he doesn't care," she sniffed, her eyes glassy.

"I think he will, in fact, I know he will, you are his friend's sister after all," he smirked, as a tear ran down Ginny's cheek, "Oh no need to cry dear, it'll be over soon, and look at where we are! Where you've brought me!" he gestured to the dimly lit chamber around them. 

"You're evil," she said in a whisper, "I didn't mean to do all of those awful things,"

Tom laughed loudly and cruelly, "You have a lot to learn young Ginny. I longed to be here instead of being trapped in that diary, this is my home," he said joyfully looking at a carving of a serpent in the stone wall.

He stopped and turned around; there was Ginny Weasley, much shorter than himself, pointing a wand to him, her eyes glinting with vengeance. 

Tom Riddle kept his confidence, "What are you going to do Ginny? What silly little curses and hexes have they taught you in Defence against the Dark Arts? You are only a first year after all." With that he whipped out his own wand and said a curse.

Ginny froze, frightened and shocked, her world went black.

Tom watched, satisfied as Ginny's body fell to the hard floor, her bright red hair contrasting with her pale skin and black robe.

Now all he had to do was wait. Wait for Harry Potter. Wait for the Boy Who Lived to save the day.

AN: Well I guess that's the real end. I'm quite sad actually.


End file.
